


Baby, Don't be Afraid

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, seriously there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is afraid of thunder</p>
<p>or: I accidentally wrote a new headcanon for myself without meaning to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Don't be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico/gifts).



> I have a mountain of things to work on. Instead I wrote this.

Kuroo could have sworn that five seconds ago, maybe ten, maybe fifteen, but certainly less than twenty, he'd been asleep. Dead asleep for that matter.

Practice had been grueling that day and it had been his turn to help clean the gym afterwards, something not even his position as captain could help him get out of. (It had been his idea anyways, the turns, ever since Kenma had complained to him about the unfair treatment of the underclassmen and the secondary players.)  

All he'd wanted after that was to get he and his boyfriend home, some warm food in their bellies, and to then, promptly, fall face first into his bed and not move for the next nine hours. Ten if he could cut it. Someone remind him again then, why he's awake at....he squints in the direction of his alarm clock and the faint green letters read 12:01. What. The. Fuck.

There's the faint sound of rain hitting the roof, too light to be the culprit for his current predicament, and he’s considering the idea that maybe someone downstairs slammed a door or something when he feels a light pawing at his chest. It has to be what woke him he figures, and he's about to groan, push the body curled insistently against him away (seriously? sex? that’s just more physical labor that neither of them has the energy for.) and try to go back to sleep when the room is suddenly illuminated. The light is pale and brutal, leaving him seeing spots even as it vanishes as quickly as it came. He understands immediately, turning on his side so that he can wrap his arms around the body next to him, crush it to his chest and curl around it protectively all in one motion.

When the thunder finally does clap seconds later, loud enough to shake the window pane, to make the apartment feel like it's rocking in its foundation, Kuroo has Kenma safely in his arms. It doesn't stop Kenma from clawing at his shirt, or the faint whine that leaves his throat as the rain falls with new intensity. But he's not in the fetal position with his hands clasped tightly over his ears so Kuroo considers his actions at least somewhat effective.

"Shh," he murmurs, running his fingers through half-dyed hair. "I've got you, I've got you."

For a while all is quiet, the hissing of rain the only sound between them. The rain itself has never bothered Kenma, Kuroo knows. It's only the thunder, loud and startling as it can be, that's ever been a problem for the smaller boy.

Lightning flashes again and Kenma tenses against him, muscles rigid as fine tremors rack through his body, and Kuroo holds him tighter, reaching to untangle one of Kenma's hands from his shirt so that he can hold it himself. The tiny fingers are tight around his, squeezing painfully when the thunder sounds, but he doesn't mind. Just pulls away a little so that he can lean down and kiss Kenma through the next clap to distract him, until he's no longer shaking.

Kuroo knows he's not getting back to sleep until the storm passes, so during the next lull he sits up. Positioning their pillows against the wall, he leans against them, and then draws Kenma to sit between his drawn up knees.

"Hey," he breathes, when he can slot his chin easily against the curve of Kenma's shoulder. "Come here often?"

 It makes Kenma turn to glare at him, even as Kuroo grabs their comforter to wrap them up, creating a soft, dark cocoon.

"You're stupid," he mutters when Kuroo winds his arms around the setter’s waist, pulling Kenma snugly against his chest. Just in time too, as another lightning and thunder duo strike outside. But Kenma only tenses, his fingers, nimble from all the games he plays, find Kuroo's wrist and grip tight.

"Yeah, and you're cute," Kuroo responds, nipping gently at his neck, though it's more playful than suggestive, another distraction. "Maybe I'll take you home with me tonight."

And so he settles in to weather out the storm with his tiny setter boyfriend who is afraid of thunder.


End file.
